


When The Stir-Fry Is Too Lit

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jooheon is such a sweet boy, M/M, Protective Jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 34: "Let me kiss it better"





	When The Stir-Fry Is Too Lit

**Author's Note:**

> based off this gifset/video:  
https://xnotmoose.tumblr.com/post/187795505750/essoontial-thank-god-for-yoo-kihyun-bonus

He had just wanted to surprise his boyfriend with dinner and now he was in a hospital with a broken elbow and first-degree burns. This is the story of how he got there.

Kihyun was always cooking for the Monsta X boys. Sure, some of them helped from time to time, but Kihyun was the one who slaved over meals to ensure that they ate a good home cooked meal at least once a day. They all appreciated it, but Jooheon watched his boyfriend tire himself out during practice and photoshoots, only to come home and make a meal for seven without being asked. Kihyun did a lot of things without being asked and that were taken for granted. He always ensured their home was clean and that all the boys were asleep before he crawled into bed with Jooheon and was always the first one up to wake everyone up and make breakfast.

His Kihyunnie looked so tired every day and Jooheon wanted to take some of his stress from him and help him out. So, even though it killed him, he woke up before everyone (way before Kihyun would ever wake up) and shimmed out of his boyfriend's warm hold and out into the cold weather to get breakfast for his members. Luckily his manager had come with him because he did not anticipate how hard it would be to carry seven coffees and a bunch of bags of food. Kihyun was going to go out and get food today and had written down everyone's orders, which was lucky for Jooheon.

Returning to the apartment, he was not at all surprised about no one being awake yet. He placed the coffees on the counter with the bags of food before starting the tedious process of going into each room and waking up the other members. He was smart enough to bring the coffee and he had gotten them all up with coffee cups clutched in their hands with glazed looks in their eyes within ten minutes. He left Kihyun for last, slipping into their room and placing the elder's coffee on the bedside table before leaning down to kiss him. He scrunched his nose up a little, not sure how Kihyun kissed him every morning when he had morning breath. Kihyun blearily blinked up at Jooheon when the younger pulled back from the kiss, thin fingers tangling into Jooheon's blue locks as he turned his head to look at the clock.

"Why are you up?" His voice was rough with sleep, sitting up a bit when he noticed the coffee cup on the table. Jooheon smiled happily at the sight of Kihyun huddled around his coffee, made perfectly for his boyfriend.

"You always wake us up and make breakfast and I decided that I wanted to do it today."

"To help me out? Aww, baby you are so sweet,"

"No, so I would get praise for being good," Kihyun placed his cup down and hook his arm around Jooheon's neck, tugging him into the sheets and wrestling him into a few kisses that Jooheon was more than happy to give. The elder did not mention anything later on when Jooheon practically collapsed into his side in the van, having woken up way earlier than he was used to.

\---  
The next step to helping his Kihyunnie was wrangle the other members during a photoshoot. The troublemakers today were Hoseok and Changkyun, both messing with the props on set while Hyunwoo was getting his pictures taken. Kihyun was sitting with Minhyuk in makeup, but he looked displeased by the Maknae attempting to play monkey in the middle over Hyunwoo's head with Hoseok. Before his boyfriend could get up and scold them, Jooheon was already moving.

"Kyun!" Jooheon's voice was a hiss, his eyes narrowed in a way that many members were not used to. It was rare that Jooheon got mad, but everyone was taking advantage of his boyfriend and then making fun of Kihyun's tendencies. He grabbed the mirror from the younger man and set it back where it was supposed to be.

"This is a photoshoot, not a playground. It is your turn in makeup," he said sternly, hands on his hips until both of them begun to move away from Hyunwoo and towards the makeup artists. Hyunwoo and the photographers shot him a grateful look and it was worth all the grumbling that Jooheon had to put up with for the rest of the day about how he was too much like Kihyun.

The soft smile that his boyfriend shot his way and the thankful squeeze to his shoulder when he passed had Jooheon beaming for the rest of the photoshoot.  
\--  
An interview was next and, still holding a grudge from the scolding at the interview, Changkyun brought up the incident at the photoshoot.

"Jooheon has taken way too many pages out of Kihyun's mother handbook, he gave us a scolding earlier!" The interviewer laughed as did most of the boys, but Jooheon kept his pout and arms crossed over his chest.

"Next he will be cleaning the fridge," Minhyuk chimed in and Jooheon watched Kihyun's smile tighten and was floored.

"Kihyun-hyung just likes to take care of us, he is not like a maniac."

"I beg to differ," Minhyuk shot back, looking at Jooheon in confusion.

"You can make your own dinner tonight then," Jooheon huffed, tensing for a second when he felt a finger along the back of his neck. It was one of those set ups where the three were behind the four and Kihyun was directly behind him. He leaned back into the touch, his temper flaring up dangerously for a live show.

"Or I'll just make cucumber salad and sandwiches to spite you," Kihyun defused the situation, his thumb pressing into the base of Jooheon's skull as a reminder that he was there and okay. Sometimes Jooheon got really protective of his boyfriend. Especially on the day where he was trying to help lighten Kihyun's stress.

Minhyuk approached him after the interview and ensured that Jooheon knew he was only teasing and he did not meet to make him upset. Jooheon forgave him and told him about his task to relieve Kihyun's daily stress and that is where the dread idea emerged. If you were to blame anyone for what happens next, it would be Lee Minhyuk.

\---  
"I said cook him dinner, not set the kitchen on fire!" Minhyuk screeched, shoving Jooheon's hand under the cool water, the scorched stir-fry pan laid at the bottom of the sink. Jooheon hissed as the water met his hand, trying to yank it back, but his hyung was holding strong.

"I don't know what happened!" Jooheon yelled back, tears blurring his vision though whether it was from the burn or the burning dinner, he was not entirely sure. Minhyuk sucked his teeth in irritation, leaving Jooheon in the kitchen with very strict instructions to keep his hand under the faucet. He felt horrible and he really wanted Kihyun to come home and kiss his tears away. He stood in the kitchen alone with only the burnt food for company for a long while before Minhyuk called him to him. He turned off the water and begun to make his way out. Which is where the hospital part of this horrible night comes into play.

Jooheon does not remember much of how it happened, he did hit his head pretty hard, but he remembers the pain shooting through his elbow.

"Honey!" Jooheon could feel hands touching him, but he could not get his mouth to work to answer them. He whimpered as he was lifted off the ground and manuvered into his shoes and a coat, though they left his injured elbow out of the sleeves. Jooheon zoned out for most of the trip to the hospital and the nurse taking care of his burns. His hearing came back fully when they asked him what color cast he wanted and he picked pink to match Kihyun's hair. Once the nurse left the room, he turned to look at Minhyuk and Hyungwon (who must have helped to calm the eldest of the trio and carry Jooheon) in question.

"Did you call Kihyunnie?" He asked, his voice sounding very small. He did not get injured often as a child and this was the first time he had broken his arm. He was also burned and he wanted his boyfriend to come and make everything better.

"He is on his way. He tried to talk to you earlier, but you were so gone that you were not responding to him. I can call him back if you want?" Jooheon nodded his head, reaching out for the other's phone when the door practically crashed open and a panting Kihyun appeared in the doorway. The other three members were behind him, looking equally worried.

"Honey," Kihyun breathed out and Jooheon's tears reappeared as his boyfriend took three giant steps towards him and enveloped him in his arms. Jooheon heard people shuffling around and he was willing to bet that the other five had created a barrier so the boyfriends could not be seen just in case. Jooheon whimpered into his boyfriend's shoulder, not able to hold him close since both of his arms were injured. Kihyun made up for it though, standing between Jooheon's thighs and holding his shoulders tightly. Jooheon slowly pulled back and looked up at Kihyun. "Are you okay honey bee?" Jooheon shook his head, Kihyun letting out a sympathetic hum and kissing his forehead.

"Excuse me guys," The doctor came back in and they all shifted out of the way and stood to the side. Kihyun climbed up on the bed behind Jooheon and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. The doctor gave him a questioning look that made Jooheon's skin itch. Before Jooheon could make up some explanation, Kihyun was there to explain.

"He has never broken his arm before and he is a little nervous. We have been friends since childhood and I'll keep him calm," the doctor nodded her head in understanding, her eyes soft as she looked over Jooheon. The casting process went by fast and before too long they were home from the hospital and Kihyun was ushering Jooheon into their bedroom.

"But the pan?"

"You are more important right now, honey bee." Jooheon's cheeks tinted red, cuddling into the sheets as he stared at Kihyun. The elder ensured that all of his wrappings were good and that he was comfortable before he climbed into the bed with Jooheon. The blue haired man cuddled up to his boyfriend, his burned fingers resting on the pink haired man's chest and his casted arm propped up.

"My fingers hurt," Jooheon whimpered after a few minutes basking in each other's warmth, their bodies slowly giving into the sweet siren call of sleep.

"Let me kiss it better." Kihyun pulled the burned fingers up to his lips and placed soft kisses to the burned knuckles. Jooheon smiled happily, curling up closer to Kihyun.

"Honey bee?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you cooking anyways?" Jooheon bit his lip, not sure if he wanted to tell to his boyfriend.

"I wanted to you do some of the things for you that you do for us. You always look so tired and I wanted to give you a break."

"Honey," Kihyun tilted his chin up and pressed their lips together in a kiss that was so sweet that Jooheon could feel his teeth rotting, "that was really sweet of you, but I like doing those things. I like taking care of my family, especially my Honey bee." Kihyun pressed more kisses to Jooheon's face and lips until the pain medicine finally caused Jooheon to pass out. Kihyun smiled down at his sleeping Honey, feeling warmth in his heart for what he tried to do for him. Plus, now he got to take care of his boyfriend as a thankful for all the sweet things he did today for him

**Author's Note:**

> This one was not as good as the last, but I wanted to get another one out today because I am soooo close to catching up with where I am supposed to be in this challenge! let me know what you think!


End file.
